everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunny Blanc/cartoon
Bunny Blanc debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 3 TV special "Spring Unsprung", which premiered on February 06, 2015. She is voiced by Karen Strassman in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 3 Webisodes Bunny and the Wonderlandians hang out together in Hocus Latte. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Bunny joins her friends in teatime upside-down on a tree. Duchess knocks Bunny down when skating. Due to the lovesickness spell brought by Cupid's arrows, she and Alistair act affectionately towards each other. At the end of the day, the two share a pink rose which symbolizes eternal relationship. Bunny gets a request from Apple to ask Alistair about the chess club, before finding out that the chess club is low on members. Alistair enlightens Bunny by asking her to join. Before Bunny could respond or even kiss Alistair, Kitty interrupts them by yelling. Brooke rewinds the scene and this time, makes it rain. Bunny runs into Alistair's arms but is incredibly embarrassed by her actions and runs away. Brooke rewinds things a final time and let Alistair and Bunny work everything out themselves, proving a success. Bunny acts as Apple's wicket keeper in her croquet match against Raven. Bunny has tea in the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. TV specials Alistair and Bunny are captured by the Queen of Hearts due to trespassing on her grounds, out of curiosity. She lets them off with a warning. Outside the palace, Alistair and Bunny stumble across the Storybook of Legends washed downstream. Bunny tags along with Alistair in the return of the Storybook, jumping with him down the Well of Wonder. Inside it, they meet the Cheshire Cat, who slyly steals the book without Bunny noticing and replaces it with a riddle book. Eventually, the duo is lead to Ever After High, where they're well received by the fellow Wonderlandians and students, before they show the school what they have found, th Storybook of Legends. However, Headmaster Grimm claims it is not the real one, but Bunny is confident that the Storybook of Legends is most certainly not a fake, despite the headmasters say otherwise. At the balcony, Bunny refers to the Cheshire Cat's doing of switching the Storybook with a fake. Bunny wonders how they're going to find the Well of Wonder. Later, Bunny and the Wonderlandians find Lizzie's map book missing. The four of them have tea together to calm the tension after Lizzie finds that her map book is missing. They are notified about Ginger's pie through Madeline via Brooke. Bunny and the others scoff down as many pies as possible, but are in no luck. The Mad Hatter offers them a pie and they find Ginger's message in that one. Cedar was the last one with the riddle book. They dig around in a dumpster and they finally find the book. The four of them soon exit the dumpster but find Ever After grayed and dulled. The Wonderlandians are met up with Kitty who calls her mother in order to repair the damage that's been done. The Cheshire Cat challenges her daughter to a game, which she accepts. Bunny and Lizzie are frozen in place as they step on the wrong tiles in the game. After realizing what was already there, Kitty beats the game. Bunny and the Wonderlandians accompany the troll who helps unplug the well. She and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back and they enjoy a day together. Bunny is transported by Raven Queen to the Study Hall successfully after many attempts. After Maddie's informed about the plot to overtrown the Queen of Hearts, she helps the gang seatch for answers in the library, and reassures Lizzie about her mother, before Maddie finding a book with a picture of the Evil Queen's curse. She is present when Raven reads the curse backwards as an attempt to reverse, she is suprised to find that her friends dissapeared after this attempt. Convinced that Raven's spell cast transported them somewhere in the school, she and Alistair go on a search and find Dexter along the way. Daring later appears on Legend's back and prompts them to get on with him, only to be caught by the officers later due to his inattentive steering. However, the three follow Daring's advice and try looking for the girls in the library. The three of them do so but are in no luck. However, thanks to Brooke's one-way communicating skills with the help of Maddie, Bunny and the two find that a message is spelled out in the words given. Bunny and her friends go to the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. Bunny later shows up at the Queen of Hearts's birthday party with Alistair and reunites with her father, the White Rabbit. Chapter 4 Webisodes Bunny is seen dancing to Melody Piper's music when she's trying to break a dance curse. TV special Bunny walks out of the dragon arena with Dexter, before Snow White's limo comes to pick up Apple. She also watches the first dragon games match then flees when Nevermore starts setting the school on fire. She is one of the students to be kept captive through the whole time, and can be seen watching the Evil Queen's announcement in the big screen and Blondie's MirrorCast on Hopper's MirrorPad. Gallery Webisode gallery alistair and bunny vn.jpg heart struck - alistair and bunny 2.jpg heart struck - alistair and bunny.jpg Heart Struck - bunny.jpg The Legacy Orchard - alistair and bunny.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Bunny, Madeline, Alistair and Lizzie.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Heart Struck - pink rose.jpg Wish List - Daring and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - Ashlynn and Farrah Dancing.png Piping Hot Beats - Faybelle, Madeline, Bunny, Alistair and Kitty.jpg TV special gallery Spring Unsprung - Alistair goes rock skipping.jpg Spring Unsprung - something's amiss in Wonderland.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair helps Bunny up.jpg Spring Unsprung - sort of going down the well.jpg Spring Unsprung - the real question.jpg Spring Unsprung - meet Alistair.jpg Spring Unsprung - kind of awkward.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty be serious.jpg Spring Unsprung - cassettes aren't in style.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - right tile.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Wonderlandians celebrate.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg Way Too Wonderland - get. off. me..jpg Way Too Wonderland - scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - third accident.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Duchess reprimands.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Daring gets in trouble.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - Apple feels awkward.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - students watching.jpg Epic Winter - Sparrow, Ducchess, Bunny, Alistair and Lizzie.png Epic winter - Alistair, Lizzie, Bunny, Ducchess and Sparrow.jpg Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters